Fruits Basket: Another Family Secret
by Naruto-On-The-Mind
Summary: What's with this girl and her cracked up famliy? They have a secret aswell. Although that has nothing to do with this chicks habit of getting into trouble...and some crazy perdicaments...What's with that talking carrot....Early chapters slightly slower
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I don't realy write these to put them up here or to have people read. I relay just have these here for my own refrence. My computers tend to erase files and shut down completely. The internet is the best place for them…..**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! **

**808080808080880808080808080808080808080808808888080808080808080808008**

_**Who the Hell are You?**_

**Kyo looked at the half full moon in the sky as he punched straight tword it. The back yard always housed his daily training sessions. Punch, round house kick ,block and kick he repeated once more. He had outburst of anger from time to time but today ,his anger had taken a turn for the worst . He was trying to work out the stress and forget about the event.**

**As he remembered what happened today he clenched his teeth and starred at his first How could someone like that get the best of me! Its un inexcusable! he mentally scorned himself. **

**Flash Back**

**He sat upon the roof as he always did. It was still early morning, before school. He had found himself there a lot when Yuki was home. Lately there had been more tension between them and even more fights. He decide to take a break upon the roof, he sat back and was half asleep when he sniffed the air and found sighs of smoke. Slight but still there. **

**No one was cooking and it smelt more of burning wood then anything. He sat up and skimmed the tops of the trees. He saw nothing but he had nothing better to do so he hopped of the roof and took a walk through the forest. Kyo walked along the path for a while until the smell of smoke filled his nose once agene. He veered slightly off the walk en path and worked his way through low branches, dark shadows and rotted logs. **

**He stepped over another rotted log and came to a clearing. It was a cramped space and even more cramped with the things that scattered the ground. Two medium dark bags , one with a cloth sticking out of the side. A rock near a failing fire was the source of the burning smell that had caught him. This was odd, you did n t see campsites round here too often ,if was privately owned after all.**

**I wonder if someone is living out here. Tohru had. He walked over, pulled the dark cloth from the bag and scanned the clearing. He tucked the cloth into his pocket. There was no sign of anyone here at the moment so he sat down on the rock and poked the fire with a long stick that was burnt at the tip from use. What should I do? Wait for them to retu- **

**His thoughts where cut off by the sound of a motor cutting through the air. Kyo sprung up and looked franticly around to find the source of the sound. Through the trees came a person on a motorcycle and came to a stop at Kyo s feet. **

**A harsh voice came from under the helmet, "Who the hell are you!" "I should ask _you _that!" he argued. The person put down the kick stand and swung their leg over the bike to face him. Kyo could not tell weather they where male or female and the fact that their eyes where shielded by the helmet did not help. **

**They wore a loose, dark green ,sleeveless kimono top, a utility belt hung from their waist, baggy black pants with pockets on the sides, boots and dark green fingerless gloves that went up to their elbows. They also wore a belt collar, a silver chain and a black and silver bracelet on their left hand. **

"**What dose that mean?" Kyo looked the person over and glared straight at their shielded eyes not backing down,. "This is owned land! What the hell are you doing!" The person looked down although he couldn' t tell. The person wouldn 't tell him, he had no right to know! **

**They turned to their bike without a word and Kyo took the offence, "Hey ,I asked-" he grabbed the person the shoulder .He never got to finish his sentence, they spun around . grabbed him by the arm, spun _him_ around and shoved him on the ground twisting his wrist. "Dont touch me." the harsh voice spit.**

"**Let go." he squirmed under their grasp. The person let go and got into a fighting stance by instinct. Good thing they did cause when Kyo got up he charged with fury. His fist went flying wildly ,but he only hit air as the person dodged. **

**He threw yet another punch, the person grabbed his wrist and flipped him over their shoulder. He landed on his feet and round house kicked. The biker blocked and spun kicked. He went flying and was stopped only by a tree trunk. **

**Kyo opened his eyes, shook his head and saw a figure standing over him. "Where d you learn to fight? A dog pound?" Kyo tackled the person . He went to throw a punch., but found he was pinned aginst the ground by his shoulders. "I take that as a yes." **

**He snarled and squirmed under their grip. Without a word they where about to get off when he got his feet under them and flipped them off. They landed on there feet like a cat. "Dont know when to stop do you?"**

**Kyo came throwing another barrage of punches and combos. The mystery person did several flips to avoid contact and landed on one knee. Kyo paused suddenly gasping for air when the deep voice of a man cut through the air ,"Kyo! Kyoooo! Where are you! Come home, dinners ready!" Kyo glared in the direction of the voice and turned back to the person who, under the safety of their helmet, smirked in amusement at his reaction, and snorted. **

**He turned on his heels without a word and made his way through the mess of the uncut woods. Shigure stood in his writers kimono on the path. "There you are Kyo. Dinners ready so lets get going. Kyo?" Kyo had a abnormally angered looked on his face. **

**Not just his normal "chip on the shoulder" look, but he seemed to be peed at something else. And for once it seemed to not be related to Yuki. Or at least it seemed that way. "Tech. Go. " With that him and Shigure walked their way to the house. **

**End Flash Back**

**He sat down and whipped his face off with a white towel. I can't believe that really happened to me! I dont even know who that was. I have to find out! He was determined to know who that was. He looked up at the moon yet agene. He looked stone cold and ready to rip out someone s soul. "I'll go tomorrow, back to that clearing after school. Ill find out and then get my revenge!."**

**0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080800808**

**Right after school , like Kyo had promised himself, he made his way to the clearing. "Why do so many branches have to be in the way!" he yelled as he swatted yet another one out of his way. **

**Dust layered his face, blink blink "I hate this!" His uniform, which he still had on from school, He made his way to the clearing without anymore mishaps, besides tripping over a tree log, and sighed as he entered. **

**He scanned the clearing, "What! I m sure this was right!" The clearing was empty. No bags, bike or even a sigh of a fire. "This was the right clearing! I know it was!" He spun around looking at the spot he had entered, "I even tripped over that log yesterday!" **

**All day he had waited to come back. He could n t in the morning cause he had his hands busy with detention that Shigure made him serve. "I should have come earlier! Screw Shigure next time!" He checked the other clearings around that area ,which were n t many, and found nothing. No sign that anyone had been there or any sign that anyone would return to anyone of them either. **

**Defeated yet agene he wandered back to the house. As the house came into view he could hear voices, They have to learn to keep it down. "What is that!" Shigure s voice rang through the air. **

**Yuki s was next to be herd, "I think their human…We should get them inside." Kyo walked up to the porch . Shigure and Yuki, still in his uniform, where gathered around something. Shigure stood bent over with an eyebrow raised. Yuki was crouched on the ground and leaned over something. **

**Kyo walked up without being noticed with his soft footfalls. He leaned between the two, his face scrunched up from what he saw. There lay a mangled figure, bloody and torn. It only had the shape of a human, other wise you couldn't tell. Yuki went to lift their feet when he noticed that Shigure took a step back. "um….I dont think…notices Kyo …KYO! Help him while I get some water to clean them up." **

**Kyo looked in disgust at the body, but picked them up anyway. Even he wasn't able to just leave someone in that sort of condition without at least _look_ like he was helping. The two boys laded the body on a bed mat and yet the body didn't even steer. Kyo relaxed on the floor while Yuki inspected the body. **

"**Is it even still alive?" Yuki looked up and gave a cold look to Kyo, "_It _is a person and yes there still living." Kyo could not tell whether it was female or male by all the blood soaked cloths and cuts. Shigure shortly came back with a small pale of water and a cloth. **

"**We should clean them up." Shigure placed the cloth over their head. Yuki looked the person over, "I think we should get them medical attention. I dont think we are qualified enough to take care of them properly." He reached for the phone and dialed 911. The phone rang only once and then was cut off. Yuki started at the phone. "I think I was disconnected."**

**No one said a thing. He turned to see that the person had hung up the phone for him. Their hand laid on the receiver. "Oh…" "HEY!" Kyo jumped up, "Its moving!" Yuki gave a blank look at Kyo," I told you their not an "it." Their living you know." **

**Kyo gave a rough grunt, "Whatever." Yuki went to dial the number agene only to be blocked by the hand. The body stirred, " Dont." "You need medical attention." he reasoned. He didn't know why the person didn't want medics to be called but it needed to be done. He didn't even know how they could even talk in such a condition. **

" **If you call them… you ll get blamed." Shigure appeared at Yuki s side ," Their right…if we call, we will only be looked upon as the suspects." "Not if we tell them what happened. All they have to do is tell wha-" **

**Shigure turned his attention back to "the body" ,"That won t be possible." The person laided motionless on the floor mat, blood in puddles around them all ,"They passed out." Yuki stated. Kyo put his hand to his forehead , "This is one damn tough choice here….I saw we dump them." Yuki and Shigure: blank stare "NO!"**

**080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808**

**A,N: That is it for now. I'll get the others up shortly. If you have any complants, suggestions or maybe caught something I messed up on(I'm a really bad speller) I'd be glad to here it. E-mail me if you like, I really don't care. If you do flame me, it might depend on my mood though.**

**If you havn't already caught onto it I'm an action freak so it won't be the normal "drama" stuff. I have to go so...LaTeR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: This is second chapter and you finnaly get to know alittle more about "The Body."**

**Yes they do have a name andyour soon to know it soon. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! THOSE RIGHTS BELONG TO THE CREATOR, NATSUKI TAKAYA!**

**08080880808080808080808080000088000080808080880808080808080808080808080808080808080**

_**Interductions and More Questions**_

"**Are they going to be alright Hatori ?" Shigure had asked yet agene. Hatori looked at Shigure to shut it as he clicked his doctor kit shut. "Your lucky that Akito was as leant as he was." After the person passed out the boys knew that if they called the medics they would get blamed and the person might not know what happened. The family didn't need any fame with their secret and all. **

**Shigure explained what had happened and Akito allowed them to be helped. Hatori and Shigure made their way to the living room. Kyo was relaxing by sitting aginst the wall while Yuki was there explaining what had happened and why they didn't cal the medics, to Tohru. She had spent the night at Arisa s and was shocked at the events. "Oh my, are they alright?" Yuki looked to Hatori who answered, "They will be fine. They just need to stay in bed and get some rest." The person was currently resting in Tohru s bed. They couldn't reach Kyo s cause of all the junk, Shigure s was covered by books and Yuki's was about to fall apart, so only Tohru 's was left.**

"**Where re sorry about having to use your bed Tohru-kun." Shigure apologized. "That's alright, as long as they heal. Should I make some tea for all of you? You must all be tired from this." Shigure smiled warmly and nodded, "That would be great Tohru-kun." So Tohru sent off to make some tea. Shigure leaned on the wall, "What are you going to tell them when they wake up?" Kyo put his hands on his knees and turned to Shigure, "You're a writer, make something up!" Shigure waved his hand in the air, "I might be a writer but you can't possibly ask me to make up such a tail. What did Akito say to do Haa-chan?" Hatori looked down, "Only to take care of their wounds, nothing more then that." **

**Silence fell over the room of men as a crash was herd from down the hall. Everyone just drew the conclusion that Tohru had been her klutzy self and dropped something as they turned their attention tword the hall. Tohru poked her head out of a hall way door, "Is everyone alright?" Kyo and Yuki, who where sitting, stood to their feet, "That wasn't you!" She shook her head. Suddenly another crash was herd down the hall, along with some yelling. "What the hell is this!" the voice was obviously angry. A figure came crashing down the hall right into the living room. Tohru shortly appeared behind them. They wore black baggy pants with pockets on the sides, boots, a loose hanging belt, a belt collar, silver chain and a black and silver beaded bracelet on their left wrist. Bandages where wrapped on their right knee and left thigh. Their hair was a silver color, tinted a dark green which was put into a high pony tail and crimson red eyes. Their chest was wrapped in bandages which clearly showed they where female. **

**Kyo pointed his finger accusingly, as did they newly arrived women, "IT'S YOU!" Kyo:" You're the one who was in the forest! You're a women! What the hell are you doing here!" Her: "That's what I want to know damit!…and yes, I m a women Dipshit." Everyone just stood there wonder how the two knew each other ,but didn't have time to ask. The women started to talk in a calm manner suddenly, "So, who is the person who attended to my wounds?" Shigure patted Hatori on the shoulder, "That would be him." She smiled sweetly and took a step forward,…then back handed him. Hatori just took there and took it too.**

**Kyo, who was the only one not paralyzed from shock, took the offensive agene, " What's your problem! He helped you!" " Did I ask for help!" "How could you, you could hardly breath!" "Kyo." Hatori spoke up. "Calm down. I know why she did it and I understand. If you where her you would have done the same. I m surprised she can even move."She could have done much worse but since he had helped her she only back handed him. If he had not helped her so well, hed probly be dead. The women put her fist on her hips, "Tech, I m not as weak as you think." "YOu should still sit down." Hatori reasoned. "Whateva." they replayed and they sat down and leaned aginst the wall. Shigure, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru all took a seat in the living room as well. Shigure broke the odd silence," How do you and Kyo-kun know each other? School?" Kyo decided to explain what had happened and why he had came across them. He left out the fight scene though for obvious reasons. "You left out the part where you got your ass kicked." Kyo glared as Shigure smiled, ignoring the comment, "So, why where you in the woods anyway?" **

**She glared at the top of the ceiling and grunted, "Nothing." "You where staying there weren't you?" asked Hatori. She glared in his direction and gave a slight nod and twitched. Yuki looked the bandages over, "Why? And how did you get in such bad shape?" They stood suddenly and walked tword the exit on the other side of the room. Shigure:" Where are you going?" "I dont have to stand here and be interrogated by strangers. I m leaving." **

**Kyo grabbed a hold of their wrist as they passed, "Oh no your no-" The women (I know your most likely tired of her being addressed as "the women" but you ll learn her name soon.) grabbed a hold of his wrist and spun him around twisting his wrist behind his back and gripping his shoulder in the other hand. "I thought I said I dont like to be touched." she hissed in an ice cold voice. "Let…er…me go." he struggled aginst their grip. Tohru gasped and Shigure took a step back, "Wow. She seems to be quit the Amazon." She smiled and nodded to Shigure, "Thank you. Now," she turned back to Kyo, "I'm leaving." She let him go and turned to leave. Kyo jumped in the air and all was herd was, Shigure: "Dont!" Tohru: "Oh no!" Hatori"…." POP Yuki: "Stupid cat." **

**There sat Kyo in cat form, on her back, (he did after all tackle her) "Stop calling me stupid!" The women stood there seemly bored tapping her fingers on the floor waiting, "You mind getting off me." Kyo walked, on all fours, off her as she stood dropping his cloths to the floor. Shigure and Tohru stepped in front of the transformed Kyo, Shigure: "This must all seem weird huh? Well it can all be explained…see.." Tohru: "See, ..well ..um…." She blinked dully and sat down. "You going to try explaining or what?"**

**080808080808080800880808008080808088080808080808080808880808080808080808088080808080808080808**

**Yuki and Tohru explained about the curse of the zodiac spirts and being possesed, along with Tohru finding out and living with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. They also explained about how she might have to have her memories erased. Kyo was back in human form. He sat in his room untill he changed so nothing would happen. Through the whole thing she seemed to not even be interested in what they had to say. She merely fiddled with her bandages and looked at the floor. When it was over she looked up and glanced at Hatori as she looked at Tohru, "So what s going to happen to me? Akito seemed to only to be so gracious once. I dont think Ill be so lucky. "She smiled while saying it too. She turned to Shigure and Hatori, "Better go tell what happened…" Hatori disappered behind into the hall. **

**Tohru looked her over, "You know, we have been through all this and we dont even know your name do we?" The women smiled, "That won t be important if my memories are erased now will it. I won t even remember you." Agene she smiled at it. Tohru grew slightly sad at that. She knew she would never want her memories erased, but she knew it might happen to this women. Tohru s frown quickly turned right back into a overly determined smile, "Ill still be your friend though!" As soon as that was said Hatori appeared around the corner, "I m sorry about this but… I have my orders." Everyone gasped as she stood with a unreadable expression , "Why dont we go outside?"The women suggested as she walked tword the exit. **

**Hatori said nothing as he lead her outside. His facial expression too became unreadable. Everyone gathered in the door way as she stood across from Hatori. Tohru looked on the verge of tears. Hatori placed his hand over her forehead and closed his eyes and said nothing. The women shifted her eyes tword the others gathered in the doorway. _It s like I'm a side attraction. Heh heh heh_. **

**A flash went off as Hatori started the process. And then another and another. Hatori jumped back and slapped his hand to his head. He looked up to the women who stood there with a smirk on her face. "Who _are_ you?" Hatori managed to ask through a cough. "Sachi Omana." Shigure stuck his hands with in the top of his kimono, "Sachi, that means "blessed" dose it not?" "Trust me, I m far from blessed."**

**She walked over and helped Hatori over to the porch area. Hatori looked to Shigure who disappered behind the open door. He had to phone Akito about what happened. Tohru helped Sachi help Hatori into the living room. Kyo and Yuki soon fallowed. They leaned Hatori aginst the wall and fell to either side of him. Yuki had his suspion of this women, but kept it to himself. _Who would be able reflect Hatori s "power?"_ **

"**How did you do that?" Kyo asked looking Sachi over. Sachi looked to the top right corner of her eyes not really hearing the question. Just as she was about to say something Shigure can into the room. He looked down at Sachi, "What a secret you have…" Akito told him that she had some secret that she would have to explain to them all herself. He still gave a rough idea on what she would say. Shigure smiled in a way that sent chills down Sachi s back. It was one of those, "Your going to get in trouble." looks kids gave when they where five or so.**

**She sighed and leaned her head back on the wall, "He told you did he?" Shigure nodded ,"What the hell are you two talking about!" yelled the aggravated Kyo. Sachi kept her eyes closed and her head leaned back as she stared to explain, "You see, your not the only ones cursed by zodiac spirts." Many gasp where herd as faces where made. " I am apart of the Omana family. They too are cursed by animal spirts from the long told tail of the zodiac. When hugged by the opposite sex we too transform." "But…um…I might be out of line but, why did you not transformed when Kyo-kun tackled you and he did?" **

"**Members of the Omana family and Sohma family, even though having no relation, can hug without transforming. Although it is forbidden for someone of the Omana family to have a sexual or romantic relationship with any one of the Sohma's. I am not sure about your rules, but the Omana's are enforced with pleasure." "Then why did Kyo-kun transform?" Sachi looked tword Kyo who had been rubbing his nose for the past few moments, "He must have a cold of some type. Feeling weak are we?" Kyo's cheeks filled with a slight blush, from anger and embarrassment, "NO!…sniffle" "See…He transformed from using too much energy from trying to hold me. Dumbass." Hatori glanced at Sachi, "You seemed to know of what would happen if I tried to erase your memories. Dose the Omana family know of us?"**

**Sachi nodded her head. "Yes, we all do. Not directly or anything, but we do know that you exsisted, more then you where told I see. We all also know that if the "power holder" as their called in the Omana family, can't, for some reason, erase memories from the other cursed family. That responsibility is left up to with-in the family." Yuki was next to speak up, "Why where you in the woods? And when we found you….why where you in such a bad condition?" **

**Sachi seemed slightly irritated by the question, tried to keep it from showing on their face, "Is that really any of your concern?" Shigure appeared at her side laying his hand on her knee and the other on her shoulder as he stared her straight in the eye, "We only care about you. If you tell us we can help." She glared back at him, "From you...that's sound criminal." Shigure sighed, "Why dose everyone think so?"**

"**I just don't like being in the main house so I went to train in the mountains. I didn't feel like going back yet so I stayed in the woods, plain and simple." Tohru looked really concerned now, "But what about the way they found you? Who would do such a thing?" "It was nothing…the main house just found me. I'm not suppose to leave there-" "So you where punished." Hatori finished. **

**He of all people knew the price of going aginst the will of the person who lead the family. Sachi nodded, "Yeah." Everyone stayed silent for sometime. "You'll stay here." Came Kyo's voice. Slightly/ majorly shocked faces filled the room. Shigure nudged Kyo in the ribs jokingly, "Falling for her are you Kyo-kun?" "Hell no!" Kyo spit back. "She's not leaving until I beat her! I know if I can beat her, Ill be able to beat Yuki." Yuki and Sachi gave Kyo the same blank look and spoke together, "In your dreams."**

**08080808080808088008080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080**

**Claimer: Whooo hooo! I can finnaly do this! In some weird, legal way I "own" the charater Sachi Omana! **

**A.N.: Well, you finnaly know her identiy. I'm sure you already knew it was the person from the forest, but I had to make the story like that. It was just how it came out. I had trouble publishing this story once already, but know I think I got a hang of this system and stuff. Next Chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Finnaly the third chapter is up. Not that any of you care. I like my fan fictions I choose to read to have alot of chapters. I'm sure your happy that I don't have to call Sachi, "The body","the girl" or "the person" anymore. I know I didn't like it too much when I typed it ,but I didn't want to give too much away at the time.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**Climer: I "OWN" SACHI OMANA!...Taht stills sounds freaky to me. " I 'own' her?" It sounds perverted to me. That's just how i am though.**

**08080808080808080808080808080808000888808080080808088080808080088080808080808080808080808080808008808080808080**

_**Damn Teachers**_

**Sachi woke when it was still dark out. She lifted her head and stared at the stars. When Tohru had went to bed she came out onto the roof and made herself conferrable. It was odd to sleep in the room with another person. She wasn't used to that yet. She rubbed her eyes as a load "YA!" ring through the air. She made her way to the side of the roof and looked over the edge to see Kyo training in the yard. Punch, kick, block, dodge, and punch agene. He repeated this a few times then sat back on a stone bench whipping his face. **

**He needs to get much stronger then that. He'll need more then a few kudos to do that. As the sun started to raise a sizzling came from the kitchen. She made her way tword a window and hung of the roof looking in. Yuki sat in front of a burner frying bacon. Tohru came into the room and soon took over. He must have been watching it for her. I don't think any of these guys can survive on their own.**

**Tohru had finished cooking breakfast and was watching the guys pig out. She sat their smiling and waited for them to finish. A plate was left for Sachi who never showed up. Everyone got ready for school. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all stood at the door in their uniforms with their backpacks. Shigure stood with them to see them off, "I wonder what is taking Sachi-chan so long..." "HEY!" Kyo bellowed up the stairs figuring she was in Tohru's room, "Get down here! We an't waiting forever here!" "I'm here idiot!" **

**Everyone turned around to see her. She was dressed in a baggy, blue, sleeveless, turtle neck top and baggy black pants with side pockets that looked similar to her other ones but these had chains from the back. She also whor her black boots, belt , belted collar, chain, and black and the silver beaded bracelet hang on their wrist. "Get in your uniform!" yelled Kyo with a look of anger. Sachi mounted her bike as she was and turned it on ignoring his exclamation. "Anyone want a ride?" she asked over the purr of the motor. "How 'bout you Tohru?" Tohru took a step back, "Um...me? I couldn't...I mean.." Yuki gave a reassuring look and laid his hand on her shoulder, "It's alright Tohru, we can walk just fine." He knew she didn't want to be rude and that's why she refused. "Your going to trust that loony!" Kyo shouted unnoticed. **

**Sachi handed her the helmet as she got on slightly nervous. She had full confidence in her ,but she still wasn't too used to riding motorcycle. As they entered school heads turned. Sachi drove the bike right through the main entrance. Her bike came to a stop at the main doors. She glared at everyone in the school yard who was starring at her. They all gave a short stare but as soon as they meet her eyes they quickly went back to what they where doing. Sachi turned around and looked at Tohru who's hair was blown in all directions under the helmet, "YOu can take your nails out of my back any time you want." "Oh! I'm sorr-" "If it bothered me I would have said something , believe me."**

**Sachi helped Tohru off the bike and take her helmet off when a guy with short brown hair leaned over and was about to poke the bike, "I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH MY BIKE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO HOLD YOUR BALLS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" The guy froze and shifted his eyes tword her," Sorry." he squeaked as he ran for the hills in the opposite direction of them. Tohru's hair stood on end from the shock of the sudden outburst. Sachi shoved her hands into her pockets with a "I really don't care" experation on her face, "Why don't you show me where we will be taking classes." She said waaaay to convincing tone.**

**Arisa sat casually in a school desk with her knee propped up on the desk and her arm resting on the window sill. Hanajima sat neatly on the desk and had her normal look upon her face. "Uo-chan and Hana-chan, this is Sachi-chan. Sachi-chan this is Wo-chan and Hana-chan." Tohru introduced them with a hopeful look in her eye. The two didn't seem to notice the lack of uniform either, "Yo." and "Hello." **

**Where the responses along with, "The idiots are here." "You know Orangey and "Prince Charming"?" Arisa asked looking out the window at Kyo being held back by a student while Yuki made his way through the doors. "Yeah..." "She is living with us too!" Tohru said without thinking. Arisa and Hana both perked up at that, "Your living with them?" Arisa asked cautiously. "Uh...um...yes, she is." Tohru answered. From then on Arisa and Hana where asking questions left and right obviously worried around Tohru's safety with this new addition to the household. **

**Tohru watched the event with a smile, I'll have to introduce her to Hatsuharu-san and Momiji-san later! The bell rang and everyone entered the class room. Yuki and Kyo settled down with Kyo still giving death glares at Yuki. Sachi stood in front of the class giving the floor a death glare, she hated being in front of a crowd like a1 side show, at least in school. "Class this is Ms. Oman-" "My name is Sachi. That is how I will be addressed. No "chan" no "kun", just Sachi. My last name is to no importance to you all. You'll never use it so it is a waste of space in the little space the human mind holds."**

**Everyone's faces dropped. The teacher, let's say it's a guy( you really don't need to know his name) was slightly taken back by that. After catching up with himself he looked her over and cleared his throught, "Well then...Sachi, I see you have not received the uniform yet. You will expected to wear it to-" "I won't be wearing it." "Wha-?" I don't like skirts. There inefficient and I have no use for one." "I'm sorr-" "Don't apologize if you don't mean it. I refuse to wear a skirt." By this time everyone in the room had faces of shock. Arisa raised her eyebrow," I think I'm getting used to her." Hana: "I alpha her stubbornness." Arisa: "Are you sure that's a compliment?"**

**080808080808080808080808080808808080808008080808888808080808088008080808080808080808080808080**

**Half way through fourth period Sachi had lost all control of her attention. She had a desk in the back by the huge windows. Where ever her eyes wondered her mind wondered. Random thoughts where welcome at the moment. The useless ramble of the teachers was killing her. The teacher looked over the class to see who could answer the question, who else but of course, "Tohru Honda would you like to solve this problem?" **

**Tohru was busy writing down notes to know what in the world he was talking about, she looked up from her paper ,"Eh?" "The problem?" "Oh, um...I was busy writing notes Sir, I-" "No excuses Tohru! You have to pay attention!" Tohru started to feel ashamed and bowed her head, yet the teacher kept scolding, "You have to try harder Toh-" "Shut your mouth!" Sachi shouted from the back of the room, slamming her fist down on the desk and standing up knocking her chair over in the process. "**

**Sit down!" he ordered. "Go to hell! She was taking notes so calm down! Just because she was too busy copying down the freaken notes ,which make no sense, doesn't mean she wasn't paying attention! And don't call her "Tohru" like you know her, that pisses me off to think that your trying to play The understanding teacher while eating her ass out for doing her work! Half the class is either asleep or in the own little dream land and yet you choose the hard working one to take getting dumped by your online girlfriend, because she saw your picture out on her!" His eyes grew wide, "How'd you know about that?" Many snickers where herd from the class. **

**Sachi walked over to the window and opened it putting her foot on the sill, "Oh, and by the way, no one would be able to solve the problem if they wanted to, because you made a mistake in the third and fifth line of the problem, Dumbass!" Sachi launched herself out the window landing on her feet. She got on her bike and headed to who knows where. Half the class jumped to the window to see the event, the other half where still laughing.**

**After school Tohru had explained what happened to Yuki and Kyo,(lets say they where either not in that period or busy with other things) who where all sitting at home in the living room. There was a knock at the door ,Tohru disappered to answer it. She soon came back with Arisa and Hana. "Yo. " "Hello." "um...I already asked Shigure if they could...so I hope it is okay if-" "Where sleeping over." stated Arisa daring anyone to disagree. "It's good to see you all together agene." Yuki said with a small smile, "We saw them today together so I don't know what's the big deal." Countered the ever bored Kyo. **

**"Where's Sachi? I since her nowhere in the house." Hana asked turning her head slightly to see around the room. "I wish to thank her for standing up for Tohru when we weren't there." "yeah, Sorry we let you down Tohru, if only I didn't have that in-school-suspension. First one this year though. And Hana had to talk to the guidance coupler about something..." "He said I was scarring students." "What happened?" "I think we will be expecting a new guidance counsler soon." Entire room:...O-o...**

**Sachi had spent all afternoon riding around on her bike and decide, to save on gas, to go back to the Sohma place. She soon arrived seeing those girls she was introduced to enter the house. Must be coming over or something... She got off her bike and entered the house unnoticed as well as the room, "What the hell are you all doing?" Kyo and Arisa jumped into a fighting position Yuki stood still not phased and Tohru freaked out. Hana turned around and her eyes started to glow an odd color as her hair thrashed in a sudden wind. Sachi felt a some type of wave of energy flow through her. "Blink blink" looks oddly around room Did someone leave the window open?" Everyone else: looks at Hana and shake head**

**"So you guys are spending the night?" Sachi asked once they all relaxed in the living room. Kyo landed aginst the wall, Arisa and Sachi lounged out, and Yuki, Tohru and Hana sitting in polite poisons. "Yup." Answered Arisa. "So, why you living here? Nowhere else to go?" Kyo: "You don't have to be so blunt!" "I didn't want to go back to where I was staying before this." "Don't like your parents?" "Something like that..." **

**Arisa suddenly stood to her feet and walked almost out of the room, "Where are you going Uo-chan?" asked Tohru, "Got to take a leak." "Okay." She said nodding with a smile. Tohru stood and smiled, "I'll go make some tea!" "I'll help." Hana stated as she walked with Tohru to the kitchen. It was just Sachi and the boys."...So...I'm guessing you love Tohru..." There eyes grew big, "Why in the hell would you think that!" Yuki:"I...um..."**

**Kyo stood to his feet, "That isn't a question you go around asking people!" Sachi gave a pleased smile, "I didn't say which one of you I asked." Both: o-o...**

**There was a soft knock at the door that brock the odd silence that filled the room. Sachi stood without a word to get the door. She opened it and there stood a tall man. He had dark black hair that reached his shoulders, no bangs, dark eyes and was wherein a suit. His expression was unreadable as he stood a full head above Sachi. Just as calmly as she opened the door she closed it and walked back into the room.**

**"Who was it?" asked Tohru who had returned with tea. Hana and Arisa also where in the room once agene. "Must have been the wind..." A voice came from behind her, "It is rude to close the door on people you know." Sachi: -- Like I care...turns around What in hell are you doing here?" "I think you know...Why else would you close the door on me?" "I can think of some good reasons." "I came to make sure you wish to stay here" "It's better then going back to that." **

**"Then if you are really going to stay here have to warn you...Sama and Kiki have been restless without you around to rough them up. They just might stop by once they hear your back..." "Tell them to mind their own, and to fall off a cliff while your at it." "And you would be!" Asked the pissed off Kyo. "I am Kurochi. I live in the main house." Tohru brightened at that, "So that means-" "Yes." Sachi cut her of. **

**She had forgotten that Arisa and Hana where here hence her not being able to speak of it so freely. "Which one?" Kurochi turned to leave and walked to the door, "I think that I'll be coming by soon to see if you have changed your mind. I'll be leaving now. " He bowed, "Thank you for your hospitality." Kyo:"We didn't have a choice! You just came I-" Arisa silenced him by stuffing his mouth with her handy sock. Kurochi left out the door as Sachi sand to the wall. Arisa: "That made a whole lot of since...looks at Kyo Serves you right for being rude." Kyo stood in the corner spitting out any means of the sock, "What did you step in? dog shit?" She smiled, "How'd yeah know?" Kyo:..X-X...**

**088808808080808080808080808888808080808080808080808080808080808088080808808080808080808080808808080**

**A.N.: I finnaly interduced someone from the Omana family. I changed his name at the last minute so if their is another name that cunfused you E-mail me or something about it. I'll change it.Also sometimes it might say "Kuroshi" because I just messed up sometimes. I tryed to fix them all but I think I might have missed a few.**

**Claimer: I ,in some weird way, OWN KUROCHI OMANA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: To start off this chapter you have to remember that Hanajima and Arisa are still spending the night. This chapter starts off with Tohru, and them. Besides that just play along I guess. You do get to know more about Kurochi in this one though. Oh and, P.S.: It's a friday night for them. Sachi started her first day on a friday, it's weird I know but, hey.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKETS. THOSE RIGHTS BELONG TO THE CREATOR!**

**Claimer: I own all and any of the Omanas. (decided to make it short and simple)**

**\**

**080808080808080808080808088080808080808080808808080808080808080808008808000808080088080808080808080808008080808080808**

**Meetings**

**"You guys are pritty close huh?" Sachi asked. All the girls where in Tohru's bedroom. It was pritty late from what the guys said when they decided to hit the hay. They where all in there P.J.s, Arisa, Tohru and Hana made themselve comfterble on the bed and Sachi sat on the foot end of the bed with her legs crossed. Tohru nodded brightly, "I think we are." "Oh course we are!" Arisa exclaimed putting her arm around Tohru. Hana nodded aswell, "We all care about you Tohru." Sachi started to tear comicly, "It so touching! Such devotion! I think I'm going to cry!" There was a loud bagging on the door, "Keep it down in there! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Kyo yelled from the hall way. "You an't sleeping! Your bagging on our freaken door!" Sachi argued. "Hey girls, want to have some fun?" Arisa seemed interseted, Tohru seemed clueless and Hana seemed as she always did. "Why don't we all give the boys something to yell about..."**

**"AAAHHH!" Kyo can barrling down the hall. This was a normal mornning for the Sohma's and it was mornning now afterall. The girls put their heads out the door just in time to see him to a dance for their amusment. He was coverved in lizards, maple surip, snails and a cockrouch or two. His hair was styled with toothpast and somehow he had make-up pastered on his face. Yuki came out of his room walking like he had a bord stuck up his spine, he was in a silmaler situation. Arisa and Sachi laughing to death as Hana took yet more pictures of the boys. Tohru, who was asleep when the others did this, was shoocked but had to keep herself from laughing. The girls came out of the room and headed to breakfest, "Better hurry boys, you might miss breakfest." Arisa said as they all made their way down he stairs.**

**Downstairs Shigure sat reading his paper, his face hidden behind it. The girls sat down and started to eat. "Nice joke girls." Shigure said as he let down his paper exposing him too covered in simaler things. FLASH Hana took a picture. "I thought it was." (fLip Sence) Hana and Arisa stood at the door, "Glad you could stay." Sachi smiled while waving to the two. "Good-bye Hana-chan and Uo-chan!" Tohru yelled as she waved in her normal hyper way. They both turned around to face Yuki and Kyo who where not covered in the "stuff" anymore.**

**Kyo had on his belted pants and a dark shirt. Yuki had a chinese style deep blue shirt on with his normal sheek dress pants. (I'm sure you all know what the hell I'm talking about. If you don't them make-up what their wearing if you want to. I really don't care.) Kyo had his eyes closed trying not to blow up, Yuki put on a smile, "You girls sure did have fun last night didn't you?" Kyo couldn't take it, "HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE AND LAUGH AT YOURSELF!" "You should try it some time. " "What, being a pansy?" "Your already the pro at that." "What was that you girly man!" Tohru was melting under the fighting and Sachi was trying her best not to bark at them both for not shutting their mouths. More bickering went on when Shigure stepped into the room. "You have a visator..." Everyone stoppped, "HUH?" **

**Everyone sat on the porch, "So what brings you back to my humble home?" Shigure asked the newly arrived Kurochi. "Like I said I would come agine soon. Last night just seemed too ...crowded for my teast. I'm sorry if I seemed so uptight. When I'm on "busness" I have to be soooo straight, if you know what I mean." This Kurochi seemed tottly diffrent from the man everyone had met last night. " So the real you shows it ugly head." Sachi commented with a turn of her head in the oppisite direction. **

**Kurochi put on a overly dramaticly shocked face, "Oh How could you Sachi! How will I live with your thoughts of me so tarnished!" "I think you'l live." Tohru seemed about to explode. She wanted to know what member of the zodiac he was. After all the excitement of the first zodiac she could hardly think about another cursed famliy. "Um..excuse me... hate to be rud-" "Your not being rude Tohru-kun!" Kurochi exclaimed. "I'm sure your just excited to see what zodiac member I, the great Kuroshi, are. Right!" Tohru nodded excitedly. "Will you ever shut up! Just tell the poor women already!" Sachi ordered. Kurochi put on another sad face, "How mean of you Sachi. I'm hurt." '**

**Kyo leaned into Yuki so his words would be herd only by him, "Dose he remind you of someone or what?" They both turned their eyes to Shigure who, cluelessly, was watching the events and didn't notice the stares. Tohru smiled, "I nevered interduced myself. I'-" "Tohru Honda, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure Sohma. I know all your names. Nothing more though. I nevered paided much attention to stuff like that. Sachi, on the other hand, she knows much more then me. She may not know _your _animals, but that's only because you don't live in the main house anymore." Sachi closed her eyes and stood behind Kurochi, "Just tell her damnit!" Kurochi frowned, "You shouldn't be s-" I'm sure you saw something like this coming , the idiot tripped over his own two feet and went flying right into Tohru. **

**A load POP was herd. There sat Tohru starring ,with a smile plastered on her face, at Kurochi, "What a cute little doggy!" She yelled throwing her arms around the black dog, who seemed quit content in her chest.Kyo: "I knew he had to be the dog." Shigure: "What ever do you mean Kyo-kun?" Yuki stepped in, "He acted too much like you not to be." Sachi marched up to Tohru and Kurochi and grabbed Kurochi by the scuff.( Like how animals have extar skin behind their necks.Scuff.) She held him up to eye level, "Don't you even think about doing anything like_ that_." He closed his eyes, "What could you possibly ever mean?" **

**Back inside the house Kurochi was putting on the last of his lossly hangin suit. Poor Tohru had yet agine been scared when he transformed. No one else had seen what she had too when Kurochi transformed back when they made their way inside. That poor girl. Or lucky as I'm sure some of you are thinking with all that she's seen. "Oh my these are great!" Kurochi was comlimenting on Shigure's books. They both where sitting in the corrner while the others sat in a something that resembled a circle, "I'v read all of these!_ Your _the writter! I finnaly get to meet you!" " Finnaly someone who can appericate a good writter's work." "That's only cause he is a pervert..." Sachi said closing her eyes yet agine at the idiot she had to deal with.**

**"By all means, you all may treat any of the Omana's as you would the Sohma's. Atleast most of them. "She got a dangourse look in her eyes, "There are a few that ...if you lay a hand on...I won't hesitate to kill you." Yuki, who seemed the least phased, and Kyo took a step back. Shigure smiled as he scooted slightly away from Sachi's direction. Kurochi leanded over to Shigure, "She can be pritty scary when she's mad." "I see." **

**Sachi sat down next to Tohru, "He is only the begining. Just wait until you meet-..." She turned her eyes to Kurochi, "Who_ else _plans to come?" Kurochi shrugged his shoulders and laided back on his hands, "How should I know? I have no control over the others, only _they_ do." "Shut up you Moron! You can't go blabbing around like that!" "I'm sure they already know that the family has someone simallar to...what was their na-" "Akito." Yuki cut him off. He didn't want to dwell on the subject long. Although something did stick in his mind, "Tell me," he directed his attention tword Kurchi, " You said that Sachi would't know our animals cause we don't live in the main house anymore...What did you mean by that?" "Sachi knows alot about the ones in the main house, with how many times she has been ther-" Sachi brought her fot right into his face and set his head right into the floor. Tohru and Shigure jumped, "Eh?" Kyo and Yuki seemed to not be phased in the least. **

**Her eyes where closed in anger and she made a fist that she was shaking to the air, "I'm here you know, ask that to _me_! And _you_," She rubbed her foot even futher in his face,"can't just go around answering for me eaither!" She removed her foot and sat back down, "YOu have no right to meddel in my affairs. To answer bluntyly, the others, besides the head of the family and a few others, don't know much about you all. How I know so much is none of your direct concern." Tohru was fittling with her fingers at the time, she had thought of nothing, but what animal Sachi could be. Her personality sometimes veryied so it was hard to tell.**

**Kurochi sat up with his watch ringing, "It looked like I must go. I have to get back to the main house before they come and look for me. I have something I must take care of there before I can go home." Home?" Tohru pipped. "You live in a sepret house like Shigure dose?" Sachi nodded, "Yeah, he got too annoying so they threw him out." She said more playful then seriouse. Kurochi said his goodbyes and left the house.**

**080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808088080808080808080808080808080880**

**"Would you like to go somewhere today Tohru?" Sachi asked in a polite tone. They had just finnished lunch and the two of the where outside hanging cloths on the line. Sachi hated laundry and wanted to force the boys to do it but Tohru had insisted she would do it all ,so Sachi dicided to help. "I couldn't. I have to st-" "I think they can survive without you for the afternoon...They can come if they like..." Tohru nodded as she hung the last of the laundry and whipped her forhead off. "Where would you like to go Sachi -ku-" "Just call me Sachi. Do you like the park Tohru?" "I'll pack some snacks!" Kyo walked outside with a power bar or somthing like that.**

**"KYON- KYOOOON!" Sachi waved wildly, "You going to the park with uuuuuuuus!" He blinked and shook his head, "WHO SAYS!" Sachi put on a overly sweet face and appered infront of him, "But if would make Tohru-kun soooooo happy! You have to come! PLeeease! For Tohru-kun!" He turned his head, "No." "OH YES YOU WILL!" Sachi snapped putting him in a head lock. "You don't want to make her sad know do you!" "Let go of me!" Tohru smiled sweatly from the side-lines, Her personality switches so fast. I'm not sure if it has anything to do with her animal though...Maybe. "Fine! I'm coming. Just let go of my head!" She let go with a smile, "Good boy." **

**Yuki came out of the house with a mello experion on his face and he too had Sachi appere at his feet, "You'll come to riiiight Yuki-kun!""Where would we be going?" Sachi put on a hyper face and stood with her feet apart and pointed tword the sky, "The park ofcourse!" "Okay. I could use some...freash air." She nudged him in the ribs, "You mean "time away from the perv." **

**Tohru had set up a pick-nik type thing. She layed out a blankit and brought sandwiches for everyone. Tohru and Kyo where throwing a friz-be. Tohru, ofcourse, kept missing and having to run for it but, she didn't really mind. Yuki was sitting up straight while Sachi on the other hand was laying back on her hands and relaxing. She decided to break the silence between them. There was tention too but she ignored it, "So...I take it you and the Idiot have extra tention between you too. Besides you being the rat and all." She had said it so casuly he almost didn't catch what she said, "You know my animal?" "You fight like cat and mouse." "What do you mean _extra_ tention though?" She smiled and closed her eyes, "Tohru." Yuki looked quickly in the other direction, "...um..." **

**"Forget it. You want a sandwhich or som-" Something came barrling through the "pik-nik". It was a blur, but it was headed straight for Kyo. "Kyo-kuuuun!" A high pitched voice squealed as a women lached onto Kyo. Kyo looked wide eyed at the women, "Not you! How'd you find me!" "Gure-san told me!" "I'll kill him!" Tohru walked up to them ,keeping a few feet between them though, "How have you been Kagure?"(I'm sure you know what she looks like. If you don't you eaither shouldn't be reading this(for your lack of knowlage) or find a image on the internet) "Fine, thank you!" The women replaided without letting her grip falter. Kyo finnaly pushed her off and ran tword the "pik-nik" area, "Stay away from me!" Kagure came barrling tword him in her."angry" form.**

**Kyo hid behind Sachi and hopped he wouldn't be found. Sachi stood up at the last moment before Kagure reached them and held out her hand. Kagure came to a barrling stop and almost tripped. blink blink "You must be that girl." "Sachi," she put on a hyper face and gave a high pitched squeal."I finnaly get to meet the boar! WHEEEEEEE!...cough Hello Kagure-chan." Kagure shook her hand not really sure what-else to do. Akito told them when he had gotten all the others to gather and told of the other family that one was living with Tohru and the others. Akito also said that she was kinda weird.**

**"How'd you know I was the boar?" "...um..."Sachi bent over and held out a small basket, "Rice ball?" "Thank you!" She took one and noticed Kyo trying to sneak away. He was soon held some type of wresling move. It was hard to tell what she was doing. Yuki starred slightly at Sachi who was watching the events with the unnoticed stare, How dose she know so much of us...It's odd. He didn't have much time to dwell on that for a howl was herd through the air. Kyo was lucky he even got off the ground after that one.**

**He made his way back over to the three of them with Kagure leached to his leg, "sigh Do you ahve to do this!" Kagure looked up at him with sad eyes, "How can you be so mean Kyo-kun? And when we are going to be married some day!" "I never agreed to that!" Others where staring throughout the park. How odd this must have seemed to them. Kyo growled at Kagure, "We are getting starred at! Stop it!" Sachi smiled widly, "You shouldn;t be embarresed Kyon-Kyon! It's love after all!" "Love! Since when!" Kagure looked up at him, "You mean you don't love me Kyo-kun!" "NO!" **

**Silence was herd throughout the park, as if time itself had stopped. criket criket It seemed to kinda hurt Kagure's feelings, her experssion gave that away easly. Tohru was confused on what she should have been feeling at the moment and Yuki was unreadable as always. He did seem to notic Kagure's experssion and wondered if she was alright.**

**Sachi on the other hand was ticked. She glarred daggers and Kyo's head with her arms straight at her sides with her hands balled into fist. She clenched her teeth and let her angry seep in as she nelt down and put her hands on her shoulders. Kagure was know sitting on the ground no longer clenching onto Kyo's leg. As Sachi gave Kagure a understanding look, without getting to sappy about it, she snuck in a glare at Kyo who snorted and turned his head in the other direction. "Com'on Kagure-chan, why don't we go to the store or..." she knew what would cheer her up, "...SHOPPING!" Personly she just liked walking around the stores but she knew if would cheer Kagure right up," Com'on!"**

**8088808888088808888880808888080808080808080880808808088808080808080808080808080808**

**A.N.: Well like I said you did get to know more about Kurochi in this chapter. Sachi got to meet Kagura for the first time and I guess their all going to the store. Although going to the mall with Three Sohmas, an Omana and Tohru Honda isen't the normal experience.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Claimer: I do "own" any of the Omanas though. That still sounds weird too me.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKETES!**

**080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080**

**Calming Kagure**

**This isen't a "mall" it is a bunch of stores that are outside. It's like a shopping distrect if you know what that is. There arn't any roads in this one, it's like onr of those ones with things like roads but cars can't legaly go on them and there more like huge pathways. It's not boring and there are alot of people too.- Sachi called Shigure and told him the plan. Tohru, Sachi, Kagure, Yuki and Kyo all stood in the mddle of the shopping district. There was a fountain, benches and people. Tohru looked at her watch and then to the sky, it was already getting dark out ,but the amount of people only grew. **

**"Why don't we all meet back here at-" "We can all meet here when we feel like it." Kyo stated and walked off without a word. Sachi gave a -- face and smiled tword Yuki and Tohru, "Well then, since Kyo skipped out, why don't you two go on a date or something?" Tohru: "Eh!" Yuki smiled uneasly and looked at Tohru, "We don't have to Tohru, why don't we get you some new cloths or someting?" Tohru waved her hands infront of her face, " I don't possibly have enough fo-" "I'll buy." "..ummm..." Sachi nudged Tohru, "Then it's set! You go buy her some enw cloths! Off with you two now!" **

**She turned to Kagure who put on a happy face as they started to walk by some stores. Sachi was smiling hyperly as they walked when her expersion turned seriouse suddenly, "Are you okay Kagure?" "Huh? Oh me? I'm fine!" She smiled reassuringly. Sachi wasn't fooled though, "I'm seriouse. You okay?" She looked at Sachi thoughfuly, "I just met you and yet I feel like I'v known you for some time. You just give off that vive. I bet even your emimys love you." Sachi chuckeled, "Yeah, it's hard to hate the bitch." she joked. "But really, you want me to kick his ass for you?" She shook her head letting her hair wave through the air freely, "It's okay. I understand, Kyo-kun isn't one who is so open about his feelings.It just kinda hurt having him say it outload. Even if I know I might not be the one who will be there like I want to be." **

**Sachi stuffed her hands into her pockets and looked up to the sky with glazed eyes, "It's okay though, you just want to be there for him. You just want to...comfert him." kagure's head snapped in her direction. How dose this women know so much? It's like she's in my mind. She understands so well, why did Akito keep the other famliy away when we could have been there for each other like she is know... Sachi snapped back to reality, "Know that that is sorted, why don't you go pick out some shoes!" kagure gave a squeal of happyness as she rushed into the store. Sachi sighed as she fallowed Kagure on her rampage to buy anything and everything in sight, "Hope Yuki is having as much fun as I am..."**

**Tohru stood starrring in destress as the casher rang up a blue shirt, very cheap might I add. She turned to the smiling Yuki, "Are you sure this is alright! I'll pay oyou back I swear!" Yuki smiled and patted the panicing Tohru on the shoulder, "It's alright, why don't you go buy some shoes?" The women clerk, brown hair and red vest, nodded at pointed twod the wall, "There are some afuly cute shoes we just got in! I'm sure you'll love them Ma'm!" Yuki looked at Tohru, "See, why don't you go pick some out...don't worry about the cost." **

**Tohru looked as if she was about to faint. She didn't want to cost Sohma-kun anything,but he said it was alright and she did need new cloths. Then she only scolded herself for thining so selfeshly, she had already coasted him enough with the shirt he had bought for her. The clerk sighed, "If only I had a nice man like you to buy me things! You snould give boyfriend classes!" Yuki blushed and directed Tohru ,who looked as if she was a hollow shell, tword the shoes. It wasn't everyday he herd a coment like that. **

**Sachi was waiting outside a hat store. She leaned aginst the wall as Kagure was hassling the clerk to re-stock the new season dresses. She had already bought out half the disdrict and was going to finnish it off if she didn't calm down soon. A black limo came up to the drive and cme to a hult. Kagure came out of the store just in time with arms full of bags and a happy smile plastered on her face, "Theres my ride! I called them when I went to the bathroom. I didn't want to have to carry all this home!" **

**She opened the door and placed her bags in there. Some people starred, cars wern't really aload here. Atleast you didn't see one, even more to the point a limo, diving down the paths. "Would you like a ride?" She shook her head, "Nah. I'll wait for Tohru. " "Tell her and the others bye for me please and Kyo he better be ready at the Dojo." She steped in and waved out the window, "Bye!" Sachi smiled and waved as the limo left her feild of sight,People and limos...I'll never understand.**

**When the limo took off Sachi noticed, across the "road path" (those huge pathways I was talking about earlyer) there was something going on. A small crowd was gathing around something and shouts where herd from the center. "I'll kill you!" "Why the hell are you here!" "Why the hell are you so stupid!" "Shut up!" Normaly Sachi wasn't to interested in "crowd fights". The people fighting them normaly ended up rolling on the ground somehow and that didn't interest her. She made her way over there and through the crowd. Sure enough her perdiction was correct. Kyo stood there hand locked with someone else. **

**"Haru!" Sachi spat. The two boys held still and looked in her direction. "What the hell are you two doing!" The crowd stood back as the new arivvel started to yell, "Your in a public place damit! You start something here you can get arrested Morons!" Kyo and Haru still went at it, trying to push bck the other, "Stay out of this!" yelled Kyo. "This is between him and me!" Haru smirked, "Think your so great, stupid cat." "What! Now your going to get it!" "Hellooooo!" Schi yelled from the sidelines, "What do I not exsist or something!" They both turned to her, "Stay out of this Bitch!" **

**They both collided with the concret. Sachi had knocked them both over the head. "Excuse you! Damn men, don't know when to quite!" The crowd starred at her like she was some side show freak, "What the hell is your problem!" Many of them quickly came back to reality and hurried to make up for lost time. Sachi nelt down and spoke to the boys who still where empacked with the concret, "Done?" Kyo stood to his feet, "What the hell was that for!" Haru sat up lazyly, looking kinda tired, "Oh, Hello Sachi. What's up?"**

**Yuki had convinced Tohru to buy some cloths and a pair of shoes. It was a mirical and Yuki was looking kinda beat. Yuki and Tohru had come just in time to see the end of the fight and Sachi impounded both Kyo and Haru into the ground. "Oh my!" Tohru gasped. "Their alright. Their heads are harder then you think." Haru: "Oh, Hello Sachi. What's up?" Yuki and Tohru where noticed, Haru turned around too freet them. "Hello, you two." **

**"Haru?" Yuki questioned. Haru stood to his feet, "Yeah, it's me." "What happened?" Haru coughed and started to explain, "I had already been to the house. Shigure said you guys where at the mall." Kyo butted in, "And when I found him he was ranting of to some kid and-" Sachi: "You must have opened your big mouth and-" "Sorry, I turned kinda Black there for a little while. It was just-" "You don't have to tell." Sachi said smoothly. She didn't really want to know, probly something stupid about his hair or something. "So why are you here?" Sachi asked wanting an answer. "I wanted to see you as soon as possible after Akito told the rest of the famliy about you guys. I guess I wasn't ment to be a secret any longer huh?" "I guess." "What the hell is going on!" Kyo yelled stompping his feet.**

**Tohru smiled and tilted her head to the side, "You two know each other, right?" Sachi nodded, "Yeah, atleast you understand. It wasn't taht hard to tell." Kyo turned red with anger and some embarressment, "I thought the Sohma's wern't suppose to know about your fam-" Sachi clasped her hand over his mouth, "Why don't we take this back to Shigure's?" Tohru nodded, "I'll make tea wen we get back to Shigure-san's."**

**088888080808080808080808080800808808080080880808808080808080088080808080808080808080888080808080**

**Tohru served the last of the tea as she too sat down. "So you two know each other do you?" questioned Shigure sipping his tea. Yuki, who had Haru's arm wrapped around his neck, looked straight at Sachi, "I thought relationships between the two famliys where forbiden?" "They are. We met by chance really."**

_**Flash Back **_

**Haru, who looked a few years younger then he did now, clollided with the ground, aplles flying from his store bag. A women fell from the sky as far as he knew. He had been walking on the side walk under some trees when this women landed on him, it was raining women. The girl jumped up and dusted herself off gathing some of the apples that had falled from the bag. "Damn, I didn't mean to knock you down man." Haru, still sitting up on the ground, looked up at the women clueless. She handed his bag back to him and helped him up. She saw the questioning look that only stood in his eyes, "I was up in the tree." She answered bluntly. All Haru did was blink twice still not understanding. "...um...Let's just say I'm playing a game of "Hide and Seek." **

_**In reality**_

**Haru: "The truth was she was trying to hide from the Omana's." Sachi knocked him upside the head lightly, "Why dose everybody speak_ for _me? Yeah, I was though." Kyo gave a dull stare at the explanation, "Still don't explain why he found out about the Omana's." **

_**Flash Back**_

**There was a noise behind Sachi, she looked over her shoulder,"Damn, they found me." She sighed and took hold of Haru's wrist and looked him in the eye. "I know this is gonna sound weird but, you have to come with me alright?" Haru just starred not really knowing how to react to something like that. "If you want to go home unharmed you'll come." He nodded as Sachi took off running. **

**They sat on a bench under a tree taking a breather. They hadn't stopped running since. Sachi side glanced at him, "YOu alright? Not gonna pass out are yea?" He shook his head reaching into his bag, pulled out an apple and handed to her. She looked at it with an alien look, she slowly took at and placed it in her lap. "Sorry for bringing you into this." "Huh?" Neaither had bothered interducing themselves yet. She stood up and walked a few steps and stood infront of him, "LaTeR." As she started to walk away her foot caught on a rock she was about to tumble tword the ground, Haru intercepted though, gripping her around the waist in the process.**

**As Haru acted he knew what he had done, it was too late know. Sachi too feared what would happen, she knew his mind would be riddled with questions once he embraced and nothing happened. She knew already of the Sohma's even at the yound age. (You'll find out why a little later in the fic.)But as he braced her, nothing happened. No POP , no transformation, no nothing. haru placed her back on her feet, his mind rasing as Sachi had known it would. Sachi's thoughs: Who knows what he might do know. If he tells Akito...my efforts will be in vein. I'll just have to explain. "Sit down." Sachi half ordered and half suggested. **

**haru did as se said, she too sat down on the bench to his left. She started to explain about the two famlies. The converation was coming to an end, "YOu have to keep this between us though alright! If you don't I won't forgive you." Haru nodded. "Alright, I will."**

**088080808080808808080808808080808808000000000000000000008088088888880808080808080808080808080808080808080880808880808080**

**"You kept that from Aikto!" yelled KYo. Haru nodded, "I had too. It was for the best after all." "You didn't do a good enough job of keeping to a totole secret though..." Sachi commmented as she knocked him upside his head. "Eh?" Torhu questioned. "Nothing. Nevermind. I'm sure you'll know soon enough." Yuki looked at her throughly,"We still don't understand why you know all this." "That is none of your concern at the moment." She said stubbernly. She refused to let them know that easly. Not to mention it would release too much of her past. These people didn't even know her animal, much less her past. If only they knew the half of it.**

**"So...You know her animal right Haru?" asked Kyo with a clever look in his eye. Sachi glared fireballs at him, he knew that would piss her the hell off. Haru nodded. Tohru jumped at this, that was on her mind alot, what animal she was. "I can't tell though, she'd kill me." "DAMN! Come on man! Just tell us!" "She'd kill me." "Urgh!" Sachi smiled satisfyed. Haru stod to his feet, "I should be going now, I'll get chewed out for being this late." Sachi walked with haru to the door, "I'll drive you back to the estate. You don't have a problem with helmit hair right?" Schi joked as they disappered out the door. **

**As the two hit the road Sachi yelled back to Haru over the rush of the wind, "Thanks for not telling about those things. If they knew my animal they would already know to much.And for not telling of my "Duty" too." A muffeled sound came from under the helmit, Sachi softly but, heartedly chuckeled to herself.**

**088080808008808080800808808080880808080808080808808080880808008080880808080808080808080888080800880800880088080800888080808**

**A.N.: Haru knows Sachi. Interesting huh. Hopfuly chapter six will be up soon ,but I'm kinda having writters block. Although I can noraly work through it soo , NO WORRIES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**.N.:Chapter Six. It feels good to get this one out. Like I said beofre I had trouble with getting the story up about three times. It finnaly seems to be working for me. I just have the rottenest luck.NOthing more to say so lets get on with it huh?**

**080808088088080808080808080808080800880808080808080808088888088808080808080808080808080808808808080888080808080088080808080**

_**Kiki?**_

**The next say was Sunday, If you havn't already figured that out. Sachi's first day was on a a friday and yesterday was a saturday. Yuki was on the back porch with Tohru helping her study while Kyo was kicking a soccer ball on his knee. (You know how people do those tricks.) There was a rusel in a near by bush when something, in a blur, lached onto Kyo's shoulders. **

**"Ugya!" he stood up straight with it still creating chaos, "What the hell!" "Are you alright Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked standing up next to the unphased Yuki. "Get it off!" Kyo looked up and there sat a small grey cat. Although it looked more along the lines of a small wolf it was not lickly that that was the case. it bit hard on Kyo's ear. "YAW!" **

**Sachi was outside polishing her bike. She had just enough polish left but she knew she would have to go get more soon. She sighed and whipped sweat from her forhead with her grease covered cloth smearing some onto her forhead. She was wearing tan guy shorts that ended at her mid shin and a fadded red shirt with the sleeves rolled up, her jewlery still hanging on her and her hair in a high pony tail with her bangs hanging in her face. "Damn it looks good." She walked inside when a load screach waz herd from the back. Sachi made her way and saw a little cat/wolf atop of Kyo's head. **

**"Hoshira!" Sachi yelled in a comanding voice. Hoshira looked up and retracted the teeth. "Good girl. Beating on Kyon-Kyon for me!" Sachi walked over and snatched her from Kyo's head. "Tht _thing_ your's!" "She's not a thing! Her name is Hoshira, call her by it!" "whatever." Yuki tilted his head, "I take it you know her?" "From the moutain traning. I used to go off and sneek out to run with her. She would also sneek into the Main House when I was little. She's part wolf part cat. Odd combo and seems kinda impossible but...we can transform into animals. Not so odd after knowing that."**

**Hoshira craweled up Sachi's shoulders and planted herself on her left one. Hoshira starred to the bushes, "If_ your _here then...Come on out Kiki." A small ( I mean like smaller then Kisa.) girl with shoulder length borwn hair, no bangs, and was weraing a tan flower dress and a green jacket that went to her knees came out of the bushes. She brushed leaves from her hair and in no time was embraced by Tohru, "Your so cute!" The girl blushed and stodd still. **

**When Tohru let go Kiki bowed, "I am Kiki Omana. It is a pleaser too met you Honda-san. Excuse me." She tool one more bow before running, quite fast, over to Sachi and almost tippingher over in the prosses. She leaped up, wrapped her legs around Sachi's stomach and her arms around her neck. Sachi just smiled, "You know your going to get in trouble for coming right?" The girl only looked down, "I'm sorry." "Nothing to be sorry for. And nothing to be afteiad of. I'll make sure they do nothing when we get back." **

**The girl smiled and hugged her tighter. "AND WHO IS THIS LITTLE SWEETY!" Shigure came onto the porch with one of those, ' Isen't taht soooo cute?' kinda looks. Kiki looked up at Shigure then buirded her head into Sachi's chest trying to hide. "See what you do!" yelled Kyo, "Even she's afraid of you!"**

**80808080808080800880808008808080800880808080088080808080808080808880088088808080808080880808080808808080808080808808008880**

**  
Everyone sat comterbly on the porch, minus Shigure. He went back to his ,' Dutyes as a writter.' as he had put it. Kiki sat in Sachi's lap and Hoshira sat in in Kiki's. They all sat in something that resembled a circle, "Um...it's nice to meet you Kiki-chan. I'm sorry for not interducing myself properbly earlyer. Your just so cute." Kiki blushed and smiled at Tohru, "I'm the tiger." "Eh!" **

**" I can tell how much you wanted to know...I'm, the tiger." Sachi patted her head, "You might notice how she might remind you of Kisa, in the way she acts and looks. You might also notice the same thing with Kuruchi and Shigure. Those are purly coincidence. Really most of the members of the Omana famliy have nothing in common, at least look waise, with eachother. There are a few though, but that is purly chance though." **

**Kyo glarded slightly at Sachi, "How do you know so much?" "I told you, that is none of your concern." Shigure appered int he doorway, "Someone is here to see you Tohru." "Me?" "Tohru-san!" Momiji's happy voice rang behind Shigure and in no time he was looking her over. He had on a wihte shirt and blue short shorts and his all famouse bunny bag. "How have you been Tohru-san! And where is thi-" His eyes caught Kiki, "Kisa-san?" Kiki blushed,"um..." yuki interduced them, "Momiji this is Kiki Omana. Kiki this is Momiji Sohma." **

**"PLEASED TO MEET YOU!" he held out his hand to shake."Hi." Kiki shook his hand, "Want to play ball?" Sachi blunk oddly, it wasen't like her to be...not so shy. It was a good thing though. "Sure!" As he went by he bowed to Sachi, "Nice to meet you." "Sachi." She gave her name, "This is Hoshira." She started patting Hoshira's head,"Now go play ball you little brat." she said jokingly. "Aren't relationships between Oma-" "Don't even start Yuki. It won't matter." "What do you mean 'It won't matter?' " questioned Kyo. "It just won't matter."**

**Suddenly many child's screams where herd through the area. "What the hell is that!" Kyo raged. "Calm down." Yuki said dryly, "There is a feild trip for the elementry school kids today. They asked if they could come to the woods on Sunday for a pik-nik. Shigure agreed to it." Sachi sighed, "Now we have to lisen to whinning all day. Great." Tohru smiled, "That was sweet of Gure-san." "Yeah, sweet."**

**In the back of her mind she knew something bad was going to happen. As if on que it all went quite, the teacher must have foudn a way to calm them down. Nothing good could come from sudden silence, it was like a bad omen. (Omens are like,'sighs.' A "bad Omen" is like a sigh that something bad is going to happen.) Yuki and Tohru went on chatting about the up coming dance. They where both on the commity.**

**None of this interested eaither Kyo or Sachi. They both turned their attention to the yard. Scahi watched Momiji and Kiki throwing the ball that had been left in the yard. "They sure do get along easly." Sachi randonly commented. Kyo nodded in agreement. She turned her eyes to him, noticing he too was starring at them. She raised hr eyebrow, I could have sworn that I just saw a hint of envy in those eyes. She wasn't too surprized at it though. She too envyed them for their innocences and happieness. **

**"You wann play ball too Kyo-kuuuun?" she offered sounding way too childish.**

**He snorted, "No."**

**"Come one. It will be fuuuun."**

**"No."**

**sigh"I'll go play with them then." She stood up and walked over to the kids joining in their game,Hoshira fallowing her. Kyo blinked, She sure is weird. Freaky at that. Sachi turned her head giving a, 'Oh realy.' look to him. Kyo shook his head, Sachi returning to her game. It was like she read my mind...There was sudden noise near the wall where the kids had been. Kiki stood almost having her back to the wall throwing the ball to Momiji , who pasted it to Sachi. A boy with brown hair and a school outfit came claiming over the wall. The kid sat there looking at them innocently catching everyone attention. He looked as if he was about to jump down when he fell off, right onto the unknowing Kiki.**

**POP The boy sat up shacking his head from the fall. Tohru came rushing over with Yuki and Kyo. "Thank goodness he is alright." Sachi nodded, "NOw I can do this without guilt." She picked the boy up and threw him over the wall. (Tohru: Eh! Yuki: oo and Kyo: 0-0) "What the hell do you mean, 'Without guilt!' YOur probly just killed him!" yelled Kyo. Sachi waved her hand in the air casuly, "He landed on his feet unharmed. Nothing to worry about." "How do you know!" "I do it regurly." "WHA!" **

**Sachi bent down and picked up the small tiger as Momiji poped up with Hoshira in his arms,"Is Kiki-chan alright!" Kiki looked up to him, "Fine." her small voice came. "I think we should get you inside." Yuki helped Tohru, who was still in shock of the boy being thrown, inside. Everyone sat inside at the table drinking water. Tohru was now holding Kiki who was purring. Momiji sat near her smiling away with Tohru. "I think I should be taking her home soon." Kiki grew suddenly sader at that. **

**"Don't worry, you can come back anytime. I'll make sure,when we go back, that nothing happ-" The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Tohru said. "You have Kiki, I'll get it." Sachi said as she stood. She walked into the hall and picked it up, "Sohma's, start talking." She could be herd frrom the hall. "She sure is blunt." Yuki said while turning his gaze to Kiki. **

**Sachi came back into the room steaming, "Who the hell do they think they are! I swear I'm going too-" She stopped mid rant. It wasn't appropriate to say infront of the child minded.( Kiki, Momiji, ...Kyo) She took Kiki from Tohru and walkd out of the room. Everyone just starred at the random act. POP Know everyone knew. Sachi and Kiki came back in, Kiki dressed. "I'll be taking her home know. I think it would be best." Tohru crushed Kiki in a bear hug, "I LOVE YOU! BYE-BYE!" Momiji waved, "Bye-bye Kiki-chan." Hoshira too gave a mew goodbye.**

**"Maybe one of us should come with you." Yuki suggested. "WHy would you want to do that?" "Just too keep you company. Not to mention it's safer with someone." She gave him a, 'I'll play along for now.' look. What the hell with he up too? Sachi grbbed Kyo by the cuff and dragged him to the door with Kiki behind them. "We'll be back." **

**Outside Sachi threw Kyo onto the back seat, "Now lisen here, I'm am going to put Kiki between us alright. If she falls off or even feels like she is, I'm going to have your ass." Kyo just looked at her, "Whateva." Sachi placed Kiki in his lap and got on herself handing her helmit to Kiki. "YOu alright back there?" She nodded and smiled throught the helmit. She started up the motor and road off. "Here we go!"**

**Kyo clung for dear life to Kiki. She seemed to be having the time of her life. Sachi was weaving through cars. Not illagly ,just way too fast for this scardy cat. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH! SLOW DOWN!" "Your no fun!" Sachi yelled over the rush of the wind speeding up. "WHOOO HOOO!" Many people where staring out of their cars and form the sidealks. A light a head started to turn yellow, that only ade Sachi speed up even more. **

**"YOUR GOING TO GET US KILLED!" Sachi feared for Kiki's life at all times but she knew how much Kiki enjoyed riding and didn't get to do it often. At the last minute the light turned red and Sachi's bike came to a screechig hult. Kyo's hair was all over and Kiki lifted the helmit off her head shacking her hair out neatly.**

**A lady with long dark hair rolled down her window to the right of them and talked camly, "That litle one is so cute!" She didn't seem to notice sachi's driving. "You two should be happy you have such a beautiful child." Kyo: "What!" Kiki's giggles where herd as she put the helmit back in place. Sachi smiled, "I'm affraid she isn't ours Ma'ma. She is a cute little one though." The women just smiled, "Well I'm sure you two will be geat parents some day!" Sachi tryed not to laugh and Kyo was too shooked for words. The light turned green continuing Sachi driving from hell.**

**She slowed her bike as the stood outside a house that reminded Kyo too well of the Sohma House. Sachi helped Kiki off and with her helmit as Kyo ranted on, "Why the hell would you let her get away with saying that!" Kiki giggled, "I thought it was funny." "There was no harm in letting her comment on Kiki. She called her cute anyway."**

**"That's not what I'm talking about!" "Oh, I don't see the big deal. It's not like it's true." "We arn't even old enough!" "We look it though. Now stop your whinning and stay here." "I'm not staying here! I'm going with you! I didn't come all this way and almost get killed just to sit outside." "Look, just stay here. I just want to get in and out." Without even letting him say another word the two girls walked through the two doors and out of site. "Damn." Kyo cursed. "I'm not going to sit here."**

**Inside Sachi walked into a open room with Kiki trailing behind her. The room had wooden floors and consisted of nothing but three people. They all wore kimonos but where hidden in shadow. "I see you came to take her home." the one in the middle stated. Their voice was unreadable. Two adults sat on eaither side of them, "You shouldn't have left Kiki-chan. YOu know what happen to the ones who do that." **

**Sachi sat on her feet a good ways away, Kiki behind her with her head bowed. Sachi turned her head, "HOld your head high Kiki-san." she knew being called "san" would help her confience. The one in the middle spoke yet agine, "Do you wish for her undoing? If so then keep of this act of pride." "Fuck off."**

**Kyo was keeping his distence from the two girls.He wasn't going to wait ouside, it was too borning out there. He fallowed them through the outside of the house until they came to a room. He peered inside to see what the hell was going on. He saw three people in the room and Sachi sitting on her feet with Kiki behind her, "DO you wish for her undoing? If so then keep this act of pride up." The middle one spoke. Sachi's replie was, "Fuck off." The one too the left of the one in the middle stood to their feet, "How da-" "Sit down. I will handel this."**

**They stood to their feet and advanced on Sachi, still coved in a layer of shadow consealing their identity.Sachi kept a cold face and showed no fear. "YOu know what happen to the ones who leave without permission." they said to her ,yet passed by Sachi. "It is time for_ your _leasson."they said while raising their hand to Kiki. **

**She screamed in fear as they brought their hand down, but was stopped. Sachi stood with their arm in her hand, "Don't touch her. I won't back down like the others to you. I don't care who the fuck you are, you won't hurt her. Not when I'm around." She twisted their arm slightly before letting go. "You know that that will cost you."**

**Sachi snorted, "I don't give a shit." They one consealed by shadows struck Sachi in the face. She stood there and took it, but not even fliching. She glared into their eyes, "I won't back down." "SHUT UP!" they shouted suddenly angry. They struck her agine and agin, then finnaly stopping for breath. Sachi only had a weld and a few scuffs ,but it was more painful then itt looked. She still wouldn't back down. She knew if she backed down, they would win. She couldn't fight back though. Then they would take this out on another Omana. She couldn't let that happen eaither. **

**The figure gripped their hand into a fist and ran it into her stoumach. Kiki cried out and grabbed onto their other arm, "NO! sniffel I won-sniffel let you hurt Sachi-sama!sniffel" "Stupid girl." A harsh voice replaied, turning and starring into Sachi's fury filled eyes. "She is useless to this family. The only thing she is, is a curse. But I still can't let her go off and have happy life, beast must be kept on a chain leash." **

**Sachi walked over, her eyes only filed with fury, and picked up Kiki. "I should tuck you in huh?" "DON"T IGNOR ME!" they spun around and swipped her upside the head with their fist. Her head bobbed forward,but she ignored it, "I'm sure your tired." Sachi made her way to the oppisite side of the room that led into the house without another word.**

**Sachi tucked Kiki in and made her wa back to her bike. Kyo stood leaned on the driver's seat, eye's closed. It seemed like her was almost asleep.He didn't even look up. "YOu didn't think we would notice the bruises and blood?" "That was you huh? I thought I senced someone near." He kept his eyes closed as he got back on the bike, "You better clean up before we go back, you still have blood running from your nose." She gave him a look as she got back on. "Why did you do that?" **

**She looked back at him, "Do what?" "Take that beating." "Just because." "Because why!" She turned to the road and started up her bike smiling. Kyo gave an odd look, She jsut got beaten and she's smiling!What in hell is wrong with this women!Sachi finnaly gave her answer,"Whatever dosen't kill you, makes you stronger."**

**088808080808880808080808080808008808080080808080808080088008808080808080808808080808080808080800888080808080080808808080808**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKETS!THOSE RIGHTS BELONG TO THE CREATOR!**

**Claimer: I do "own" all the Omana's though. Such as Sachi, Kurochi, Kiki and also Hoshira.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Feasival? Since When?**_

**The nest mornning Momiji was gone and Sachi woke with Hoshira plastered over her mouth. To her pleasure, no one had noticed the scuffs on her face when she had come back. She found herself agine on the roof. It ws more comterble then anything she had slept in for a while. The sun was just raising and the warmth filled her body. She looked around at the site then hopped into Tohru's room through the window. It was the easyest way to get onto the roof without a ladder. **

**Tohru was already up and making breakfest as well Kyo and Yuki who was half asleep at the table. Sachi took her time in getting dressed. She combed her hair and spiked up her bangs. she loved the hair style. No one she had seen ever did it.She walked down the staries and joined the others. Torhu turned around ,she had her back to her, and Kyo gasped, "What the hell is with your hair! And what the hell are you wearing!" **

**The reaction was the same from the teachers. Exspecly the first period who had warned her to wear the "propper uniform."She stood infront of the class as the teacher had made her. "Ms. Sachi! YOu can't wear that!" "It's the uniform isn't it." The entire class went up in giggles as the teacher was fuming, "That is the boys uniform!" **

**She gave him a dull stare, "That's sexest. The guys have to cover up and wear the comterble uniform while the women have to wear skirts and show off their legs. Don't you think that is a little unjust? I think it is. Personly I don't like people gauking at my legs all day. Not to mention you can't do a thing in them, they get caught on everything.You can't be active in one either, can't play sports. Plus the guys can look up a girl's skirt easly. Or is that why you want me to wear a skirt, _Sir_?" **

**"I-uh-"**

**"What if I have to defend myself while walking home. The crime rate has went up in the past three months. Don't you think that a short skirt would attract sexual predators. I don't want some rapist seeing up my skirt while defending myself. Or what if it aginst my religon to wear a skirt. It might show that I am a slut or whore to my people, no one wants that on their head now do they? Or what abou-" **

**"Alright you can wear it. Just go sit down."**

**080880808888880880808088880008808080808088808080880880800880808080808080808808808080808080808888808080808080808080808088808**

**At lunch everyone sat in a simi circle eating their lunch. (Hanajima, Arisa, Kyo, YUki, Sachi, Tohru.) Arisa popped a chip into her mouth, "Nice work in class today. I don't think I have ever seen him that freaked. You sure do make school fun. " Sachi nodded as she scarfed down her sandwhich. Everyone started to talk, caugh up in something or other. Kyo was the only one who had yet to open his mouth,. **

**He sat there, a little way away from everyone else, starring off into space in deep thought. A empty experssion fell onto his face. Sachi looked up and noticed. She skooted over and sat next to him sitting straight up, looking straight forward. "Something on yoru mind?" she kept her eyes forward.**

**He still seemed to be in the trance when he noticed her,speaking in an empty voice, "Huh? Wha?" She shifted her eyes, "Your just off over here, in your own little world." "I'm thinking." he responded in that empty voice. "Wanna -talk -about- it?" Sachi asked sounding somewhat childish. **

**"What makes you think it is something like that?" She gave a blank stare, "It's obviouse." **

**"Oh, really? How?"**

**She starred forward agine, avoiding eye contact, "Your voice, your expression. It's all...empty. Like your not even here."**

**Kyo gave a even emptyer smirk, "You sure are blunt." Sachi smiled childishly, " Life is too short to beat around the bush. Besides, I'm too lazy too talk in such riddels. Although talking in riddels can be fun, ticks people off easly."**

**He smirked, "You sure are weird." "Ha ha ha, I get that alot...But seriousely, if you want to get something off your mind, you can tell me man. I mean when I'm in some moods I might seem to put you off ,but when that happens just give me a good smack."He looked at her, still looking lost in his thoughts, "Why would you care? I mean , I hardly know you at all." "So what?" she statted in a 'isen't it obviouse?' tone. **

**Kyo:"People don't go around helping any random 'down' person you know?" "I don't think you shouldn't have to know a person, to help make them happy. They still have feelings right? It shouldn't matter weather you know them, you should still try to help. I understand that one person can't help the whole world, but I can try. Besides, it ticks me off when people keep stuff to themselves. It only makes it harder on the ones they try not to burden. And thye can get in wicked bad moods." **

**Kyo chuckeled, seeming to come out of his trance, "You sound like that moron, Haru. Always worried about someon-else. You even have that, 'laid back' attitude. You still have a freaky side though." Sachi looked to the side, "I guess. He has cooler hair though." Kyo raised an eyebrow, "That why you spike your bangs?" "Nah. I jut like weird hair-styles."**

**"You hear me?" came Arisa's voice, "YOu guys com'en with us." Sachi blinked twice, "Where?" **

**"The Sakura Festival. It's tonight!"**

**"What?" Yuki decided to explain, "They was a legend that said that the blood of the soldiers seeped into the roots making the Bloosems the tinted color they are today. So we celebrate the blooming of the "Flowers." That is atleast one of the legends of the Cherry Blossems. Did y9ou not know the leagnd?" **

**She nodded, "Yeah, but I havn't really been to it though. ONly once. But I had my hands full that night." Airsa nudged her in the ribs, "I bet. You probly attract all sorts of guys. Had your hands full with one." She turned her head to the sky, "You could say that." She remembered the night, some guy had tried to 'feel her up' and she beat his ass. He had some goons and they found her later on. **

**She kicked their ass, not before getting sliced down her shoulder. Sure did give me a kwel scar though. She thought while rubbing the spot. Hanajima stood, "The bell has rung, we all should go. Shall we meet at Tohru-kun's?" "Sounds good. Still think they should give us a vacation when the festival come around. Most schools do you know. You boys better be ready."**

**"Who ever said I was going!" Kyo yelled back to his normal self. Arisa:"Oh...your going." **

**"Oh really!"**

**"Yup." **

**"Who says!"**

**"She dose." she pointed to Sachi, who was standing right next to him with a hyper smile. "I would make you myself, but I think she has the better head lock." "YOu think I'm affraid of a gir-" Kyo ended up under Sachi's arm who whore a hyper smile and a high pitched voice,only letting one word giving away her hate of sexistisum, "Don't be sexest Kyon-Kyon. You must know how much I HATE that." He stopped squrming and crossed his arms, "humph Fine. Whatever." _The fact her personality changes so often is even more freaky then her hair style_.**

**After school Tohru was excited by the upcoming events. She had asked Shigure too come with them, who agreed with glee. "But Torhu-kun, do you have a kimono too wear?" She nodded with a blush, "Yuki-kun bought me one when we where with Kagure-chan." " I see. And you Sachi?" Sachi was leaned aginst the wall ,sleeping. Hoshira sitting on her head with unriveled balence. "Sachi!" "Wha-?" "So you have a kimono to weat to the festival?" "Uh, I'll just go in this I guess." "Nonsences! I women such as yourself should wear nothing but the finest clothing! Excpecily to a festival!" **

**She gave him a blank stare, "You mean, 'Just another way for you too get _hard_.'"**

**Tohru: blink blink "Eh?" She had no idea what she had ment. **

**"It means he-"**

**"WE HAVE TO FIND YOU A KIMONO SACHI-KUUUUUN!" Shigure exclaimed cutting her off before she poisoned his image in Tohru's eyes. _'Too late for that, no matter how dence this girl was. She had to known he was a pervert already, right?' _Sachi mentaly asked herself. "Always thinking of others Gure-san." Tohru said with a slight starry eyed look. Sigh _Or maybe not_. "I'll just stop by The House. Be right back."**

**Sachi had succsesfuly made it back without being notices as far as she knew. She went up to Tohru's room where Tohru was having trouble putting up her hair, "Let me help." Sachi , with much effort, put Tohru's hair up in a stylish bun. Pins and hair clips too styled her hair. Her kimono was a navy blue. Cherry Blossems bloomed around the dress with the belt,( I know what it is called, I jsut can't remeber! I hate it when that happens! I'l come and fix it when I do though!...If I remember too.) the belt was too a light blue. **

**"It looks nice on you Tohru-kun." She blushed flattered, "Th-thank you...I-I have noticed that you don't always use 'kun' or 'chan'. um..wh-"**

**"I don't know. I guess I'm not used to it yet. I normaly don't use it." **

**"Oh...Shouln't you put on your kimono know Sachi." She had rememberd not to put 'kun' or 'chan' after her name. She smiled, the girl normaly was forgetful, "I don't think I'm going to wear one. I mean...Kimonos arn't my style."**

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" came a shout from the other side of the door.**

**Tohru opened the door, her and Sachi poking their heads out to see Shigure with a lump on his head and face in the floor. "Peeping Tom!" Sachi pointed and yelled. "Gure-san!" Tohru ran over to help Shigure. "Don't help that perv!" Kyo shouted. He was yet to dress. "He was trying to look in on you! Your both lucky I caught him before he saw anything!" Sachi hung on his shoulder with a adoring look in her eye, "MY HERO!" He moved away, "Get away! God your creepy!" Sachi went back into the room, "Don't gloat unless you want attention."**

**She closed the door and dressed. It would make Tohru happy to wear the kimono. When she came out everyone was down stairs. She met up with them in the living room. Hana and Arisa where there and too waiting. Aira flattened the creases on her dull red kimono with orange fish and dusted away her orange belt. Her hair was done up in a small fancy pony tail, "Hey, your ready huh? Where still waiting fot prince charming." "Yes, we have only been here for a few minutes." Hanajima said while pulling on her black kimono. Grey flowers spotted the dress.Grey belt. she had a braided bun atop her head, aflower stood alone in the center. " Figures." Sachi sat down. She really didn't care for the kimono she whore. **

**It was a dark unreadable color. It looked black, grey ,dark blue, dark green and crimson all at the same time. A pheonix(green) wrapped up one arm and a dragon(blue) up the other and they met at her knees criss crossing and wrapping for the rest of the dress. Her hair was somehow spiked in all directions at the top, but was let down at all sides aswell..(You can have them wear what ever you want really.) The guys all whore dark kimono pants with light dark colored tops. Diffrent all in their won way.**

**"What is with your hair!" exclaimed Kyo. Airsa liked it, "How'd you get it to do that?" "I cut it. I still have bangs, if you take notice it is shorted in the front. When it comes down I will just have shorter hair on the top of my head and longer hair underneath." **

**"You have a odd sence in style." added Yuki who had arrived unnoticed after Sachi. **

**"I think we all should be going. Shigure, you are driving us correct?"**

**"Yes, let's hurry then."**

**" Wow. It looks great!" Tohru was amazed at the desplay. **

**"Havn't you ever been to one Tohru?" asked Sachi. "With Mom. But it gets better every year!" **

**"Why don't we go get something to eat before I get in a crazy bad mood." suggested Arisa. **

**"Good idea." agreed Sachi. As did Hana, "Indeed, we wouldn't want another one going home in a ambulence like last month." **

**"Oh. You two live interesting lives don't you?"**

**Everyone stayed togeather, atleast at first. Arisa had dragged Tohru in serch of food with Hanajima, not that she minded, Shigure dissappered,probly to look for innocent women, and Kyo and Yuki had dissappered into the crowd aswell. Sachi went off inserch of some entertainment. "This looks good. I'll take nine!" The man under the hut handed nine grilled fish on a stick to Arisa with a smile. Hanajima handed him the money for Arisa's hands where full at the moment. **

**The man turned with a please smile as Arisa looked franticly for somewhere to sit. Tohru lifted her finger tword a bench, "What about there!" It seemed isolated, kinda away from everything, somewhere where you could watch what was going on without worrying about getting trambled. "PErfect!" Arisa wasted no time shoving her way through the crowd and to the bench. Soon fallowed by the two.**

**There was a small path made when Hanjima started to make her way through, Tohru fallowing like a duckling. Mumbles where herd though the crowd, "What an odd girl." "Do you feel that?" "Yeah, creepy." They where obviouse to the aura around Hanajima. As Hanajima and Tohru sat down the feeling pasted and most of them went back to their current affairs. Arisa was swallowing fish whole with Tohru and Hanajima watching in amusment.**

**"Who the hell is that?" asked someone in the crowd. "I don't know, but she's crazy strong!" A man in a orange kimono stood next to a good sized table with two seats on eaither side. It too had that off to the side feel being placed aginst some trees to the side. He stood and held up a girl's hand once more, "Sachi wins! Yet agin with her 'Arm of Stone'!" Sachi stood next to the man with a sweat drop, _He makes me sound like a circus act...My fault for getting in a arm wrestling contest_... Another man laided on the ground being heaved opon a streacher carried by two men. "Who is her next victum!"**

**A man looking in his fourtys stood, brown hair, mustach, and placed himself in one of the chairs, placing his elbow on the table. He gave Sachi a challenging look, "Good luck Girly." Sachi's eyes blazed as she rolled up her kimono sleeve and placed her arm on the table, "Scoff Shut up and do it." _He's the one who's going to need a mirical! Freak'en Jackass! _The two placed their hands togeather in a ready posison. The man in the orange kimono placed his hand on the two's griped fist. "Are the two fighters ready!" the man half announced half asked. They both nodded, "Ready...steady... FIGHT!"**

**The crowd gave shouts of incouragement to both of the 'fighters.' The man pushed aginst the girls strength, _She's stronger then I thought. Who the hell is she! How can such a girl have such...grunt,...Determanation! _"I...won't..loose to a girl. Your old enought to be my daughter!" Shouted the old man. His voice sounded strained, like he was trying to push up a house.**

**"YOur _old _enough to know, 'Age don't matter!'" Sachi said, sounding smooth, putting extra on 'old'. She knew this guy prided himself in trying to be youthful. _Never underestimate your opponate Old Man! _**

**Yuki stood there, frozen stiff with fear. A feeling of positive death filled his body. He knew he would be laying six feet under soon. Everything around him grew dark, drey and cold. Why? Why me! Why not someone else! the thoughts ran though his head. Booming loader and loader with each question. He hoped only to live to see day light, Tohru's face, even too bicker with that Stupid Cat. He wanted nothing more then to get away, to leave, and to stop the hyperactive squeals of the obsessed girls!**

**Yuki slide his head out from behind a tree. Girls from school, and many other girls, had been chasing him all around. He had had to run for his life as soom as he was parted from Tohru. He would have liked to spend the feastaval with her and his friends, but the way fait would have it they all where seperated. He had no idea what happened to the Cat. He did not know , nor carred. He must have gone off to do something moronic as far as Yuki was concerened. "YUKIKUUUUUUUN! WHERE ARE YOU!" A choures came from nowhere. **

**They where looking for him agin. Yuki doddged his way through the crowd. He bumbped in multiple people and tripped a few. He wasen't used to runing in a kimono. Atleast in a crowd such as the one know. Sweat started to slide down Yuki's face. Then his savior shinned apon him. He happen to run right into Arisa in the middle of the crowd. "Where you think your going Prince Charmming?" Hana and Tohru where standing behind her. "Yuki-Kun? Are you alright?" **

**Hanajima looked through the crowd too the group of girls who had spotted Yuki. "It seems your fan club even prususe you here..." As soon as the girls caught sight of Arisa and Hana they ragged in the oppisite direction. "Although it sems they fear something..." "Are you okay Yuki-kun?" Tohur looked worried. "Fine." _It has come to this...being protected by by those two. I'm pathetic..._ "Hey," Arisa spoke, "Why don't we go find some entertainment! This is a feastival after all!" **

**080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808008080808080808080808080808008080808088080800808080808080808008080808**

**A.N.: Well that's it for now. I think this one is slightly long then the others. Not that I whink you people care. I doubt that anyone is even reading this but I just like writting them...not matter how bad they suck.Time for Claimers!**

**Claimer: I do, in some sick way, "own" the Omana's and Kyorishra. YOU MUST ASK BEFORE USEING! Not taht I thin anyone would, I know I suck at writting, but if ,by some slime odd chanve,anyone dose you may. IF YOU ASK! i started to ramble agin. Even on the computer I do! It's a bad habit too. I mean I do it all the time and people say it is kinda entertaining but I do it all the time and even my parents notice...I DID IT AGIN!**

**Disclaimer: i don't "own" Furuba! For those who don't know, that is Fruits Basket. Those rights belong to the creator.**


End file.
